highschoolmusicalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Stick to the Status Quo
Stick to the Status Quo ist ein Song aus High School Musical 1. Er wird in der Cafeteria performt. Song Text: Zeke: You can bet There’s nothin’ but net When I am in a zone and on a roll But I’ve got a confession My own secret obsession And it’s making me lose control Jocks: Everybody gather ’round Zeke (spoken): Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake Jock (spoken): What? Zeke (spoken): I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy Jocks: ' Not another sound '''Zeke ''(spoken): Someday I hope to make the perfect creme brulee Jocks: No, no, no, no, no, no Stick to the stuff you know If you wanna be cool Follow one simple rule Don’t mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo Martha Cox: Look at me And what do you see Intelligence beyond compare But inside I am stirring Something strange is occurring It’s a secret I need to share Brainiacs: ' Open up, dig way down deep '''Martha Cox (''spoken): Hip-hop is my passion I love to pop, and lock, jam and break! Krarnoff (spoken): Is that even legal? Brainiacs: ' Not another peep '''Martha Cox (''spoken): It's just dancing And sometimes, I think it's even cooler then homework! Brainiacs: No, no, no, noooooooooooo Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far To keep things as they are Don’t mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo Skaterdude: Listen well I’m ready to tell About a need that I cannot deny Dude, there’s no explanation For this awesome sensation But I’m ready to let it fly Rebels: Speak your mind and you’ll be heard Skaterdude (spoken): If troy can be in a show Then I'm coming clean I play the cello Skaterdude 2 (spoken): Awesome! what is it? Skaterdude: *DOES A AIR CELLO SOLO, THE MUSIC CATCHES FIRE THROUGHOUT THE CAFETERIA * Skaterdude 2 (spoken): A saw? Skaterdude (spoken): No, dude, it's like a giant violin! Rebels: Not another word Skaterdude 2: Do you have to wear a costume? Skaterdude: Coat and tie. Rebels: No, no, no, noooooooooooo Stick to the stuff you know If you wanna be cool Follow one simple rule Don’t mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo-ooooooooooooo Jocks, Brainiacs & Rebels: No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far To keep things as they are Don’t mess with the flow, oh no Stick to the status quo Sharpay: ' This is not what I want This is not what I planned And I just gotta say I do not understand Something is really '''Ryan: ' Something’s not right '''Sharpay: Really wrong Sharpay & Ryan: And we gotta get things Back where they belong We can do it Skaterdude: ''' Gotta play '''Rebels: Stick with what you know Sharpay & Ryan: We can do it Martha Cox: ''' Hip hop hooray '''Brainiacs: She has got to go Sharpay & Ryan: We can do it Zeke: Crème Brule Jocks: Keep your voice down low Jocks, Brainiacs & Rebels: Not another peep No, not another word No, not another sound No Sharpay: Everybody quiet Gabriella (spoken): Why is sharpay staring at you? Taylor (spoken): Not me, you Gabriella (spoken): Because of the call backs? I can't have people starring at me! I really can't! Jocks, Brainiacs & Rebels: Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no Stick to the stuff you know If you wanna be cool Follow one simple rule Don’t mess with the flow, oh no Stick to the status quo-ooooooooooo No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far To keep things as they are Don’t mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status Stick to the status Stick to the status quo Video Kategorie:High School Musical 1 Songs Kategorie:Songs